Thor and Loki
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: After Loki's pain and suffering, Thor tells him he feels more than just a brother to him...


**Hello, Thor readers! I feel like a newbie here... This is my first Thorki story, and so... hello again! I am a fan of the movies and I really love Loki! :D I hope you all enjoy this short story! Thank you for reading! - IheartOakenshield193712**

* * *

Loki sat curled up against the wall, bleeding and sobbing quietly to himself. He felt the world around him darken, as if it wasn't dark already...

"My brother," a voice said shakily. "Why do you torture yourself?" A hand gently touched the shaking creature's shoulder. "Why do you ruin what a beautiful body you have?" He watched his brother shake and sob softly. "Loki, look at me."

The other looked up a little before curling up again. "I don't need your sympathy. Leave me, just like you always have."

Thor was taken aback for a moment. "Loki, I would never-"

"You always acted on impulse," his brother sobbed. "You put your friends and family in danger every time. I just knew one day I'd lose you..."

"No, no, Kee," Thor whispered softly, sitting down beside his hurt brother. "You didn't lose me-"

"I'm not your real brother," Loki argued. "I'd count that as a loss any day," he cried.

"Hey," Thor tried, resting his hand on Loki's hand. "You haven't lost me, and you won't ever." He watched the other curl tighter as if he was hiding from all the world and not just him. "Come on, Kee. Where's the brother I used to know? Where is his wonderful shyness I loved? Why is he sobbing because of something he would never lose?"

Loki made an effort to shrug. "Because his life was a lie. The one he loved betrayed him just like his father had. He couldn't take the pain anymore, and he wanted to die. Killing others didn't matter to him anymore after he had seen the look of disappointment on his love's face..."

Thor clenched his jaw and shook his head. "No, Kee. You shouldn't punish yourself for something you didn't do-"

"I was the burden on this family," Loki growled. "Mother and Father loved me a little less because I wasn't their true son. They loved you more. Everyone did. You know everyone loved you more... But you didn't love me..."

The others mouth fell open slightly at Loki's statement. "I-I... Loki... Y-you should have told me," he said once he gathered his thoughts. Thor shifted and knelt beside his brother, holding a soft and pale hand in his own. "Loki, I loved you from the moment we returned to Asgard. I was worried about you. Others had gotten injured and I wouldn't rest until I knew you were safe, my Kee."

Loki glanced up at Thor. His eyes were cold and dark. "I don't believe you," he said lowly. "You always put yourself first-"

"That was before I realized my love for you was more than brotherly love," Thor explained deeply. "I admit I was selfish, but you had come so close to death... I..." Thor choked on his next words. "I was afraid I would never tell you how much I loved you."

The thick clouds in Loki's eyes lessened a bit. "Really, Thor?" he asked weakly. "Y-you're telling me the truth?"

Thor's eyes darkened. "Why would I lie about my love for you?"

Loki dropped his gaze. "I'm worthle-"

"No!" Thor nearly snapped. "No, you are _never_ worthless! You are mine! _Mine_! My one love whom I was blind to all these years, and I know my apologies will not work but I am so very sorry for this hell I've put you through," he said earnestly. "You have been lied to numerous times, but I promise you I will never lie to you. I couldn't lie to my own heart. Loki, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world." Thor lifted Loki's chin with his finger and smiled softly. "Do you believe me? That I am never going to leave you again?"

"I do," Loki replied quietly. "Oh, Thor," he whimpered, curling into his lover. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh," Thor soothed, rubbing Loki's back softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Though I do hope you forgive me."

Loki nodded and continued to sob into Thor's chest, this time of happy tears. "I love you, Thoree," he managed between sobs.

"I love you too, my Kee," Thor smiled, kissing Loki's dark locks.


End file.
